Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + 2 \times 8) - 5 \times 7 $
Explanation: $ = (8 + 16) - 5 \times 7 $ $ = 24 - 5 \times 7 $ $ = 24 - 35 $ $ = -11 $